metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Phazon Corruption
I have some questions about Phazon Corruption. Why is it that the minds of Ghor and Gandrayda were twisted by Phazon, but not Samus? Samus shows all the signs of being Corrupted, but she never does anything under Dark Samus's psychic influence. Did Dark Samus purposefully neglect to posess/influence Samus? If so, why? Why does Samus not wake up from her initial Coruption ordeal until after the other three Hunters? And what about Rundas? Rundas never speaks when Samus sees him on Bryyo. When you fight him, you see a brief glimpse of Dark Samus on his form. Did Rundas somhow resist Dark Samus's influence, and Dark Samus had to directly posess him? That would explain his muteness. So many questions... [[User:Squeemaster|''S''qu''e''em''a''st''e''r]] 00:39, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees! Most I don't know but when Dark Samus fired that big beam at them it hit Samus directly. She would have been hurting more, and she had exerted herself imidiently afterwards. Samus never is influenced by Dark Samus because you never become fully Corrupted. Metroidhunter32 20:38, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Good point about Samus being hit directly. If Samus ever gets fully Corrupted, then she turns into Dark Samus. If Ghor and Gandrayda had been fully Corrupted like you said, wouldn't they have become Dark Ghor and Dark Gandrayda? Which brings up another question: Why does Samus turn into an seemingly exact replica of Dark Samus upon reaching terminal Corruption? [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:45, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees!!! :Hmmm. my guess is that scince Dark Samus is made out of samus's DNA and her suit's DNA that is what samus would look like if she was corrupted and Dark samus never even existed. For Ghor and Gandray thier insides probally changed but Ghor is like 97% robot so it wouldn't have shown much for him and Gandrdraya could transform back to her normal looking form if she didn't like what she looked like corrupted. Metroidhunter32 00:15, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Clever! Now if only we could explain Rundas. Maybe Rundas's signs of becoming "Dark Rundas" (though technically it would be "Phazon Rundas") were hidden underneath that P.E.D. headgear he was wearing, and Dark Samus directly posessed him because it was too early in the Corruption process to control him through psychic influence, and DS wanted to fight Samus in person with a disposable body. I wonder if Retro Studios actually thought these things through... [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:45, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees! :::Thank you. For Rundas that probally is the most probable thing. His armor completly covers him up so we never know what he looks like. Just so it doesn't show up later Samus's suit shows it because it is made of organic matter that changes to match the corruption. Oh and do you change your sig every hour? Metroidhunter32 01:20, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, if you overload on corrupt Hypermode, then there's a cutscene when Samus becomes Dark Saumus. Thus, I don't really think Samus was ever completely corrupted. And these theories are all good, too. Reptilia 01:25, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I think Samus becomes Dark Samus because of being totally Corrupted. And no about my sig, I'm using this forum to experiment with it to see if I can find a color scheme that I like. I think now I'm leaning on the Red & and Blue one above. LLTS! [[User:Squeemaster|''S''qu''e''em''a''st''e''r]] 01:59, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think you guys are lingering to much on this. I've gotta say, I like MetroidHunter's theory best. Reptilia 00:45, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::"lingering too much?" well that's what the whole forum is about, silly! :P [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:09, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees!!!